


just another one of your movie scenes

by soobnightie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, based on txt song drama, sookaigyu in one friend group, taejun childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobnightie/pseuds/soobnightie
Summary: And just like that, the dimpled boy is in front of him. Crescent shaped eyes, dimpled smile and sky blue hair, and as if he’s a main character in a movie scene he can’t help but admire him with hopes higher from the last time. Hopes of getting to know him better.“Oh, right, we haven’t actually properly introduced ourselves. Nice to meet you, Yeonjun, I'm Soobin. Though your friend already told you.” Soobin chuckles and holds out his hand to him.“Nice to meet you too, Soobin. I'm Yeonjun, but you already know.” Yeonjun giggles and shakes his hand. Maybe now, bad timing won't follow.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	just another one of your movie scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taegyusoulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/gifts).



“Woah, hyung, this dorm’s really nice. How were you even able to find this?” Taehyun asks his older friend whilst admiring the new dorm they’re going to stay in while they’re attending uni.

“I just asked around our place back home and eventually stumbled upon someone who knows this dorm and the landlady. I gotta give it to them, I didn’t think it would be as good as they described it but when I went here the first time it was actually even better than the things they told me.” Yeonjun says as he takes care of their things, placing it in their living room.

Even though Yeonjun was already attending a university back at their home he still chose to accompany his childhood friend Taehyun to the university he’s attending. Somehow the two have been inseparable since kids, always looking out and supporting each other. One of the other reasons why he moved in with his friend was because the university they’re attending has one of the famous and greatest dance departments in the city, and Yeonjun who has always strived to be number 1 in what he does, decided to transfer universities too. Hoping to achieve more than what he already had from his previous university.

"It has a pretty nice balcony too." Taehyun says, opening the door to the balcony and enjoying the view. Yeonjun smiles at him. It's been a while since he has seen Taehyun this relaxed and stress free. Last year of senior high was really tough for him, not just because of their so many different projects and requirements but also because of people’s expectations that started weighing on him back then. And because of Yeonjun being busy in university too he wasn't able to be by his friend's side all those times.

Some friends in those situations would most likely fall apart and yet they didn't. Yeonjun made up for all those times he wasn't able to be by his friend's side when he was having a hard time. One of the things he did was by helping Taehyun talk to his parents to let him go to the university he wanted and take the course he knows he's passionate about when Taehyun was afraid to do it himself. Taehyun wasn't supposed to be a music major, he really wanted to, it was his dream, yet his parents didn't approve of it since they had other plans for him. They wanted him to be a business major, but with Yeonjun's persuasion he was able to follow that dream. He knows how important that dream was for Taehyun, all those restless nights making music he enjoys all while doing projects for school. He wasn’t there to see it but he was always there to hear it, he’d always be the first one to hear his music. The same music which also helped him through his hard times in university. They became each other’s driving forces without having to be physically there for each other.

“Thanks again, hyung.” Yeonjun, who was moving some boxes, looks at Taehyun wondering what he’s thanking him for. “If it wasn’t for you I probably wouldn’t gain enough confidence to face my parents and tell them what I wanted to do. Thank you so much for always being there and helping me out, hyung. I kinda wish I had something to give you back in return for helping me but I don’t really have anything with me right now. One day though, I promise, I’ll give you something in return.” Taehyun gratefully says.

Yeonjun smiles at him and joins him on the balcony, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Anything for you Taehyun-ah. I know how much you love music and making music, and how much it means to you. As your best friend I’m just trying to help you reach your dreams. I just want you to be happy, Taehyun-ah.” He reassuringly smiles to his friend while patting his head and Taehyun hugs his hyung.

“I want you to be happy too, hyung.” He looks up at him and Yeonjun hugs him back.

"You know what will make me happy right now?"

"What is it, hyung?" Taehyun asks, breaking away from the hug.

"If you help move those boxes over there." He says and points to the unmoved boxes by their door and Taehyun laughs.

"Sure, sure."

And with that, they continued to unbox the things they have and place it in their own rooms. All of this as they listen to one of the songs Taehyun made, one of Yeonjun's favorites, a pop rock song to brighten the mood and their first day in their new place.

•••

Their first day in their new university, a rather eventful day for them with the university having a welcoming event for the freshmen and their new students. A day just for having fun before the pile of work the students will get for the next incoming days. There were booths everywhere in the campus, for food and for different organizations, and the different departments having also prepared something for the new students. The dance department has dance-offs, the music department showcasing their talents with their instruments and their own songs also letting the new students to showcase theirs too, the theatre department with their mini plays and more.

The two best friends had the most fun that day, joining the different booths wherever they went. Yeonjun joined the dance-offs of their department and immediately gained attention with his amazing skills and talent. Somehow because of the dance-off, he was able to gain the title of the new ‘It Boy’, all because of how amazing his dancing was. Everyone watching them was cheering for him and, of course, he ended up winning, getting him and Taehyun free food from the next booth. Taehyun, on the other hand, also joined their department’s event. He played the piano and sang one of his songs, also making him the center of attention with his golden voice. He was quite overwhelmed at first, not really used to letting that many people listen to his songs but soon gained a lot of confidence from Yeonjun's cheering. He ended up getting recognized by one of the seniors in his department who asked him for his name and class.

That day was filled with food, laughter and happiness for the two of them. Since there weren’t any classes for that day they were able to spend lots of time together, making up for the time that they didn’t for the past year. And unlike the past year, they also don’t have to worry about whether the other is doing fine or not since they live with each other now, they can now be by each other’s sides whenever.

And for their last stop, the sports court by the side of their gymnasium where it was less crowded since it’s already dusk and people are starting to go home. The sports court was turned into an outdoor caf é by the culinary majors with a stage by the end where it has a band so people can come up the stage and request a song for them to sing themselves. A place with a relaxing atmosphere contrasting the center of the campus full of bustling people.

Yeonjun and Taehyun sat by the side and ordered the food and drinks just as the last person who sang finished their song.

“Ah, finally some time to rest.” Taehyun says, stretching his arms.

“Yeah, this was a really fun day, our uni didn’t have one of these welcoming events so this is all new to me. I think this university’s pretty nice, they have almost everything.” Yeonjun said, proceeding to admire the café’s surroundings. His eyes landed on the stage where the band is playing random music since no one’s there to sing yet.

“Looks like no one’s gonna sing for a while.”

“Yeah, I’d go and sing but I’ve already hit my quota for the day.” Taehyun chuckles and looks around the place. “But it looks like someone else is already going to.”

Yeonjun looked at where Taehyun was looking and saw two friends, the other one pulling his taller friend, insisting him to sing while the taller one kept refusing.

“Come on, hyung! You’ll do great, I know it, just one song.”

“Who’s the music major from the two of us? Shouldn’t you be the one singing?” 

The younger one pouts. “Just one song, please?”

His friend just stares at his face, resisting the urge to smile but fails. He rolls his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Just one song, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you hyungie!” The younger one exclaimed and gave his older friend a belly rub. The other boy proceeds to walk up to the stage where he asked the band for the song he’s going to sing.

There was something about that boy. Maybe his charisma? His blue hair? His dimpled smile? Yeonjun doesn’t know but something about him had his eyes glued to him.

The instrumental for the song ‘Best Part’ started to play and the boy started to sing too. His voice was so calming, almost like it’s lulling everyone to sleep, and it also sounded so sweet. Yeonjun can’t help but stare at the singer. 

_ He’s really beautiful.  _ That was all he could think of looking at him. It’s not just his looks that were beautiful but his voice too. There are stars in the boy’s eyes and Yeonjun can’t help but admire them.

After a while, the boy was finished and Yeonjun’s eyes were still glued on the singer. He was going down the stage when both of their eyes met. Yeonjun, startled by the sudden interaction, looked away immediately.

“There, you got your song.” The taller boy said to his friend.

“Thanks, hyungie! Now let’s go and find Bom-hyung.” The other boy said, linking his arms to the other and running away.

“He’s really good, I don’t know why he didn’t want to sing in the first place though. Don’t you think so, hyung?” Taehuyn asks, clearly amazed by the singer.

“Yeah, he’s really good.” Yeonjun smiles. And just like that, the boy never left his mind, thinking of when he'll see him again.

•••

A couple of weeks has passed, the two friends became occupied with their work in school and also with their social lives having made quite a few friends in uni, but yet still find ways to hang out every now and then. Yeonjun also tried to find the dimpled boy in their campus whenever he had free time but whenever he does spot him, it’s either the dimpled boy is busy or he gets called by one of his classmates. Bad timing seemed to follow him whenever he’s in dimpled boy’s range, but that didn’t bring down his hope of meeting him properly one day.

Perhaps this is the day when bad timing won't follow him anymore. Taehyun invited his friends to their dorm to hang out and to also work on their project together. Taehyun and Yeonjun decided to meet up at the sports court before going home together with Taehyun’s friends so that they can buy some things they need at home. Yeonjun’s classes ended first so he was the first one to get there and as to not get bored, he started practicing the dance he was going to perform for a performance task in one of their subjects.

He has been dancing for a while now, hitting every move exactly to its beat and perfecting his dance, losing track of time as it passes by. That is until he finishes his dance he hears someone clap behind him. Turning around to see who it was, he was met with a tall boy with glasses and his dimpled smile.

“Woah, you’re really amazing.” Dimpled boy says with wide doe eyes and mouth agape still clapping from Yeonjun’s dance.

Yeonjun froze, his mind instantly went blank when met by the boy in front of him. Everything started to feel unreal to him, wondering if what’s happening right now is a dream or not. He also doesn't know whether he should hide because the dimpled boy is just right there, talking to him or smile and be happy because the dimpled boy is actually finally talking to him, that he's right in front of him. The dimpled boy seemed to have noticed him not responding.

“Oh, did I come at the wrong time? I’m sorry to bother you, I’ll just go-” Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Yeonjun snaps back into reality.

“No! I-it’s okay! You’re not- you’re not bothering me. I was just… I didn’t think that someone was actually watching me practice, I would’ve probably done better.” He smiles shyly as he rubs the back of his neck.

“‘Done better’? You’re perfect, you’re gonna blow the crowd away when you perform. Now I see how you’re called the new it boy.”

“The crowd are just my classmates and professor though, but thanks.” He thanks him with a shy smile. “The new it boy? They call me that?”

“Yeah, ever since the first day when almost the whole university saw you perform at the dance-offs. A video of you dancing was circling through our uni’s side of social media too. I guess everyone knows you as that except you. Well, until now that is.”

“I never thought that when they were talking about the new it boy that it was actually about me.” He chuckles. “So what brings you here at the sports court?”

“Oh, right! I went here for my friends but it looks like they’re not here yet.”

“Oh, me too! I’m waiting for them too so I just practiced since they’re not here yet. We can wait for them together if you want? I’m done with my practice anyway.” He asks, hoping for him to say yes.

“Sure.” The boy responds, with his cute dimpled smile and all.

They sat by the bleachers and waited. Just sat there and waited with the air being slowly filled with awkwardness, or so what Yeonjun was feeling. He keeps glancing at his right as the other one reads his book. He keeps thinking of what to say, what to ask just to hear the other talk again and maybe learn more about him and his interests when it hits him. He doesn’t know his name. He has always referred to him as the dimpled boy, the dimpled boy with the stars in his eyes when he saw him sing at the caf é. Yeonjun finally has his conversation starter now.

“Hey, I don’t think I-” He gets cut off by a distant call.

“Soobinie-hyung!” A tall boy with the brightest smile comes into view. The same boy Yeonjun saw with the dimpled boy at this very spot when it was still a café on the first day. Dimpled boy’s friend that made him sing and made Yeonjun continuously think of him.

_Soobin, so that’s his name._ _Refined, beautiful, elegant and outstanding. It suits him._ Yeonjun thought.

As the boy comes closer he notices two people behind him talking to each other. A shorter boy with a small figure and round head, and the boy next to him was Taehyun. Yeonjun tries to process each other’s relation to each other as if he's solving a math problem. If the two boys next to Taehyun were his friends and the bright boy is friends with the dimpled boy then that must mean that dimpled boy is also coming with them, he’ll be able to spend more time with him and get to know him. Somehow, he’s grateful for Taehyun for inviting his friends to their dorm to work on their project there.

The bright boy greeted Soobin with a hug and he gave one back.

“Sorry it took us quite a while to get here, our professor still had some announcements to tell us.” The bright boy apologizes to Soobin.

“That’s alright, I just got here anyway.” He responds with a smile.

“Taehyun-ah!” Yeonjun calls for his friend. Taehyun looks up, face immediately lighting up.

“Oh, hyung! You’re already here.” Taehyun says running up to him. Taehyun’s friends look at their way and politely greet him, seeing as he’s a senior of theirs.

Taehyun faces his friends, introducing his hyung to them. “So, this is Yeonjun-hyung, a dance major. Also my best friend and roommate.”

“Nice to meet you.” Yeonjun greets them.

“And, hyung, this is Beomgyu-hyung and Hueningkai, my classmates and groupmates.” He points to the round and bright boys. Taehyun smiles wider when introducing the last person to Yeonjun. “And this one’s, Soobin-hyung, their friend, he’s a psych major.”

Yeonjun has told Taehyun about the dimpled boy many times already. The moment they got home from their first day, the dimpled boy was the only thing that’s coming out of his mouth. Every day after that, with every chance he gets, he talks about Soobin to Taehyun. He’d always say how beautiful he looks and how his eyes turn into crescents every time he sees him smile and how he wishes he could talk to him. It got to a point that he talks about Soobin to Taehyun so much that Taehyun has memorized some of the lines he keeps saying about him.

_ “If only you saw him, Taehyun-ah, he’s so beautiful, his blue hair looks so good on him and his smile Taehyun-ah, his smile! With the cute dimples on his cheeks, how can someone be so cute and so beautiful at the same time, Taehyun-ah?”  _ Taehyun imitates the way his hyung talks about the dimpled boy, from his facial expressions to his hand gestures, and Yeonjun can’t help but be embarrassed and smile at his best friend’s imitation of him. _ Is that really how I sound like when talking about him, _ he thinks to himself.

_ “This is the nth time you tell me that hyung. You talk about him almost every minute, why don’t you talk to him already?” _

_ “I really would if I can Taehyun-ah. But everytime I see him he always looks so busy or I’m the one who’s busy. I also don’t know his name nor his major so there’s that. I’m just really hoping for the day that I’d pass by him and we’d get to talk and I can finally ask his name, and maybe also his number.”  _ He says with a pout. If there really was a small chance he could talk to him he would do it, but as always, bad timing follows.

_ “Don’t worry hyung, you will one day.”  _ Taehyun smiles at him.

_ “Yeah,”  _ he smiles back.

And just like that, the dimpled boy is in front of him. Crescent shaped eyes, dimpled smile and sky blue hair, and as if he’s a main character in a movie scene he can’t help but admire him with hopes higher from the last time. Hopes of getting to know him better.

“Oh, right, we haven’t actually properly introduced ourselves. Nice to meet you, Yeonjun, I'm Soobin. Though your friend already told you.” Soobin chuckles and holds out his hand to him.

“Nice to meet you too, Soobin. I'm Yeonjun, but you already know.” Yeonjun giggles and shakes his hand. Maybe now, bad timing won't follow.

•••

The five of them are now at a convenience store next to Yeonjun and Taehyun's dorms. They figured out that if they're going to be there for a while, they might as well buy themselves some snacks along with what the two best friends were going to buy for their dorm. Taehyun and Yeonjun were by the drinks section while the other three were finding some snacks to buy.

“How long?” Yeonjun asks, confusing Taehyun.

“What? How long what?”

“How long have you talked to him and why didn’t you tell me immediately?” Yeonjun questions with a pout and Taehyun giggles at him.

“I only met him a few days ago, hyung. Hyuka and Beomgyu-hyung introduced me to him and I immediately recognized him because of what you always tell me.” He says while grabbing an iced americano from one of the fridges, his hyung’s favorite drink. “I figured that since we had this project, I might as well just invite them here and let them bring their friend with them.”

“Taehyun-ah!” Yeonjun exclaims, opening his arms wide. “You’re an angel!”

He hugs Taehyun tightly and Taehyun laughs at his action.

“It’s about time you talk to him too, hyung. I don’t have to hear you going ‘Taehyun-ah, his smile is so cute. Taehyun-ah, I wish I could talk to him already. Taehyun-ah-'' Yeonjun instantly covers his mouth with his hand, scared that they might hear them and his not-so-small crush on Soobin.

“Wait, not too loud what if they hear us.”

Taehyun takes his hand. “They won’t hyung, they’re too busy picking snacks.”

“Tyun-ah, we got snacks!” Hueningkai calls him.

“Speaking of,” he grabs more drinks for him and his friends, handing some of them to Yeonjun. “We got the drinks!”

“Wooh!” Beomgyu cheers from another aisle and the two laugh.

“Let’s go pay for them.” Yeonjun says, already going to the counter where Soobin and Hueningkai are.

•••

They finally arrive at Yeonjun and Taehyun’s dorm, Taehyun already inviting his classmates to his room so they can already start their project since they’ve been suggesting ideas on the way. That leaves Yeonjun and Soobin by the living room, air still filled with bits of awkwardness so Yeonjun thinks of a way to get rid of it. He looks around the room until his eyes land on their game consoles by their tv. He goes there and searches for his switch.

“So, do you play any video games?” He asks his guest, holding up his switch. Soobin’s face lights up instantly at the question.

“Of course, I love video games. What games do you have?” He asks, eyes shining, excited to play a game.  _ Cute _ , Yeonjun smiles to himself.

He looks at their shelf and names the games they have to Soobin.

“Well, we have Smash Bros, Super Mario, Splatoon, Overcooked, Mario Kart-”

“Mario Kart!” Soobin says out loud, smiling wide.

“Alright, then.” Yeonjun takes out the game on the shelf and sets up their console for the two of them to play. Once he’s done, he gives the other controller to Soobin.

“Just a fair warning, I’m pretty good at this game so don’t be too surprised when I win easily.” Yeonjun jokingly says to Soobin, making him raise an eyebrow.

“Oh? Is that so? We’ll see about that. Don’t complain if you lose, okay?” He responds, challenging him and with Yeonjun being competitive, he accepts it.

They spend quite some time playing Mario Kart, completely getting rid of the awkwardness from the start, yelling at each other whenever the other hits them with a shell like they’ve been friends for a long time. Taehyun comes out every once in a while to grab some snacks and drinks for him and his friends as they work on their project, smiling every time he looks at them having fun. They ended the game with the both of them laughing so hard they clutch their stomach in pain, losing to a bot in the game and didn’t even end up finishing all the laps, too busy messing with each other’s characters.

After some rounds of Mario Kart, they decided to switch to a game that’s calmer so they ended up playing Animal Crossing. Soobin had also brought his own switch with him, adding each other as best friends in the game, letting them visit each other’s island and exchanging recipes, fruits, and other items they have that the other doesn’t.

They stay that way for a while, quiet but not awkward, asking each other for some help from time to time on how to make a certain item and helping each other out in their islands. Yeonjun looks up from his switch from time to time too, looks at Soobin, at how cute and endearing he looks while he’s focusing on his island with his lips formed into a pout. 

Because of the game, he also learned some things about Soobin. How Soobin loves to read books and so he had his own library in his house in the game. How his favorite color is yellow, so almost everything he has is in that color. His favorite flower being the sunflower, so he was a bit upset that there’s still no sunflowers to put in his garden, so instead he collected all the items with sunflowers in them and decorated his and the other villagers’ houses with it. He’s also really nice to his villagers in the game, always accommodating to their needs unlike Yeonjun who always tries to annoy some of his villagers for fun.

He’s so kind and gentle and cute, and Yeonjun can’t help but to like him more.

“We’re done now!” Hueningkai exclaimed as soon as he got out of the room. Yeonjun turns around to greet them.

“Not really, we still have to meet next time to lay it all out.” Taehyun adds.

“I know, I know.”

“Looks like hyung is still too busy having fun with his switch to go home right now.” Beomgyu points out and they all face Soobin who was still on his switch, still focused on his game.

Yeonjun was about to call him but was too late.

“Soobin-hyung, we’re done now.” Hueningkai calls for him and he instantly looks up.

“Oh, right!” He gets up and packs his things, finding his way to the spot next to Hueningkai.

“Did you know you can crossbreed your flowers to get different colors on Animal Crossing? I just found out about it now, Yeonjun-hyung taught me how to do it. Thanks, hyung.” He tells Hueningkai as he points to Yeonjun.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just found out about it too a while ago.”

“That’s really cool, teach me how to do it too, hyung.” Huening says to his hyung and Soobin agrees. They continue to talk about Animal Crossing for a while.

“Okay, Animal Crossing enthusiasts, we have to go now or it’ll go darker outside soon.” Beomgyu tells his two friends.

“Let me go with you up until the entrance.” Taehyun volunteers and they let him.

They leave the dorm after thanking Taehyun and Yeonjun for letting them stay in their dorm. Yeonjun closes the door after they leave and throws himself on their couch. He buries his face on one of the pillows they have on the couch and screams. He screams his heart out on the pillow until he’s out of breath.

_ I finally talked to the dimpled boy, he knows me and my name and I know his name too. _ He happily thinks to himself. He stares at the ceiling, playing back how much he had fun with Soobin a while ago. He stares at it until Taehyun finally comes back.

He sees him staring at the ceiling, smiling to himself because he already knows the reason why. He smiles at his hyung, happy that he’s happy too.

“So are you gonna shut up about how you still haven’t talked to him now?” Taehyun asks his hyung and Yeonjun gets up from lying down.

“Oh no, I’m going to be talking about him even **more** now that I talked to him. So get your ears ready because I will take every opportunity I get to talk about him.” Yeonjun tells as he stands up and puts his arm around Taehyun.

“Oh god,” Taehyun sarcastically says, rolling his eyes like he didn’t expect this already.

“Well now you’re gonna be talking to him more now too, right? Since you got his number now?” Taehyun asks him and Yeonjun freezes.

“His number,” he murmurs.

“Hyung… no way…” Taehyun dejectedly says.

“Well… we’re best friends on Animal Crossing?” 

“You became friends on Animal Crossing but didn’t get his number? Tell me you at least got to ask him about his social media.” Taehyun looks at him and Yeonjun only shrinks from his spot.

“Taehyun-ah, help me again please. Bring him again next time.” Yeonjun begs to him and Taehyun sighs.

“I can’t bring him again, hyung. We already agreed on having a meeting at Beomgyu-hyung’s house at the next meeting.” He tells him and Yeonjun just pouts sadly. “But, I can ask Hueningkai about his social media. You guys seem like pretty good friends already so he probably wouldn’t mind.”

“Taehyun-ah, you really are an angel.” Yeonjun hugs him. “What will I ever do without you.”

Taehyun hugs him back, resting his head just right on his shoulders, giggling. “I don’t know, hyung, I don’t know.”

•••

Yeonjun is still on the couch, his phone in front of him and his thumb hovering right over the follow button on Soobin’s twitter account that Taehyun asked from Hueningkai. He keeps thinking twice about whether he should follow him or not.

_ We just met, is this okay? I only got it from his friend too,  _ he thinks to himself.  _ Why didn't I just ask him myself when I had the chance , why did I have to forget?  _ He places his head on his hands.

Taehyun comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He notices his hyung in anguish and asks him the reason.

“What's wrong, hyung?”

Yeonjun looks up at him. “Are you sure it's okay? That I follow him even though I didn't even ask for his account?”

Taehyun laughs at his hyung's question. “Of course, I'm pretty sure he won't mind, he’ll even follow you back too. You guys were able to get along together a while ago.”

“But-”

“Hyung just follow him already.”

He hovers his thumb again over the follow button but never pressing it. Taehyun watches and he rolls his eyes when a minute has passed and Yeonjun's finger only hovers. So he taps his hand, making Yeonjun press the follow button.

Yeonjun's eyes widen when he finally does, not meaning to do it and he looks at his friend in shock.

“Why?” He asks him.

“It was an accident.” He nonchalantly says, smiling at him. It wasn't an accident and Yeonjun knows it.

“You- come here.” He gets up from his seat and starts chasing his friend in their living room. Taehyun tries his best to dodge him as he laughs.

“I wasn't ready to follow him yet!” Yeonjun exclaims.

“And when will you be ready?” Yeonjun stops, making Taehyun halt from running around too. But he doesn’t answer the question and instead catches Taehyun, pulling him down onto their couch and ruffling his hair. They laugh together until they hear a notification come from Yeonjun’s phone. He grabs his phone and checks what it is.

**_Soob followed you back_ **

“He followed me back!” Yeonjun says out loud and Taehyun looks at his phone.

“See, I told you, hyung. You should thank me.” Taehyun smiles.

Yeonjun laughs at his friend.

“Yeah,” he smiles at him. “Thank you, Taehyun. For this and for also bringing him so I can finally talk to him.”

Taehyun smiles, more genuine, happy for him. 

“Anything for you, hyung. What will you ever do without me?” He continues teasing.

“I really don’t know.” Yeonjun admits honestly and Taehyun can feel his chest tighten.

•••

Days went by, Yeonjun was able to talk more with Soobin, mostly on twitter posts and sometimes on campus. Bad timing no longer follows him.

He’d invite him sometimes to a café, have some coffee and talk whenever they had free time together. Soobin would always say yes. They’d talk about their lives, their classes, and what they like, getting to know each other more and more everyday. Their university life has become less and less busy too after already finishing some of their work. Yeonjun has already performed the dance he was practicing at the sports court, where they first met and met again, and he tells Soobin about it.

“As expected from the ‘it boy’.” Soobin congratulated him after he told him about what happened to his performance. They’re at the café again, hanging out like it’s part of their daily schedule now.

“Thanks,” he shyly smiles. “Speaking of it boy, they started to call me something else now. They call me a lot of nicknames and they’re all nice.”

“Oh? What’s the new one?” Soobin questions, taking a sip from his coffee.

“You know that new trend? Where you’re the main character because you do a lot of cool stuff?”

“Oh so you’re the ‘main character’ now? Noted.” Soobin nods after learning his new nickname.

“I’m pretty sure I’m far from that.” Yeonjun chuckles. “I appreciate them calling me that though.”

“I think that nickname suits you perfectly.” Soobin smiles at him.

“How so?” Yeonjun wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Soobin fixes himself on his seat, ready to explain to Yeonjun how that nickname suits him.

“First of all, you  **are** cool. Like, really, really cool. Have you seen yourself? How you dress, how you dance, even how you walk? You’re always cool!” Soobin showers him with compliments and Yeonjun giggles at it. His face turning pink, like the shade of his hair, from blushing because of the compliments. And because Soobin’s the one telling him all of that.

But Soobin’s not done yet.

“And you’re  **so** kind.” He pauses, looking at Yeonjun with admiration. “You’re one of the nicest people I know, hyung. I always see you helping out other people on campus, even if they’re not from your department. Most main characters are nice, and cool, and reliable. The nickname fits you just right, hyung.”

He ends his explanation smiling at him and Yeonjun feels himself turn into a puddle. He already likes him, how can anyone not like him? But as they spend more time together, he also realizes that he’s easy to love.

“Thanks, Soobin.” Maybe he likes that nickname now, the main character. The main character would always end up with someone they love at the end, and he wishes for it to be Soobin.

Time flies and it becomes a month after they met. Their schedules change and they become a bit busier, a few changes. One thing only stayed and it’s Soobin and Yeonjun sitting at the same spot at the same café. They make time for it between their busy schedules, it becomes a routine, a habit, something that they’re now too accustomed to that they don’t change it.

Now they’re talking about the reasons why they chose their courses. Yeonjun tells Soobin that it’s because he loves dancing, something he’s passionate about. It helped him gain confidence and fell in love in the process.

“What about you?” Yeonjun asks him.

“I want to help people,” Soobin smiles a warm smile. “I want to understand people better and help them however I can.”

Just a simple explanation but Yeonjun thinks that that describes him perfectly. Always going out of his way to help the people around him leading him to where he is now. Kind and always full of love to give. Yeonjun admires that about him.

One day he gets a message from Soobin.

**binnie**

hyung!!

guess who’s the new assistant librarian??

He sends him a picture of him smiling wide, holding up his new ID that says assistant librarian. Soobin loves books and helping people so when he heard that their library was finding a new assistant librarian he applied right away and told Yeonjun right away too.

**yeonjun**

congratulations binnie!!! i’m so proud of you!!

**binnie**

thanks hyung! :))

Yeonjun smiles at his phone and Taehyun notices.

“Is that Soobin-hyung?” Already knows who his best friend’s talking to just seeing his smile.

“Yeah! He’s the new assistant librarian now!” Yeonjun excitedly tells his friend.

“Cool, then we’ll get to see him more now too.” Taehyun says, smiling. Him and his friends, Beomgyu and Hueningkai, started coming to the library frequently these past few days.

“Let me join you guys sometimes.”

Taehyun looks at him, confused. “You don’t even read that much, hyung.”

“Well, I… I like reading now.” Yeonjun makes up an excuse.

“You just want an excuse to see Soobin-hyung, don’t you?” Taehyun asks him, already seeing through him.

“You don’t know that.”

“You literally still talk about him everyday.”

“Okay, maybe I do.” Yeonjun pouts.

“Don’t you already talk to him everyday, hyung?” Taehyun asks him, pouring himself a glass of water in their kitchen.

“Yeah, but this is assistant librarian Soobin and I want to see it, Taehyun-ah” He smiles. Taehyun rolls his eyes.

“Alright, hyung.” He says, unable to say no to his friend. “Speaking of, Hueningkai told me Soobin-hyung always talks about you too.”

“Wait, really?” Yeonjun gets up from his seat, wanting to hear more from his friend. “What did he say.”

“Nope, that’s all I’m telling you.” Taehyun giggles and enters his room.

“Wait-” Yeonjun tries to catch up to him but his door’s already closed. He lies down on their couch again.

_ He talks about me too… _ He thinks to himself, instantly feeling happy about that information. He buries himself on his pillow again and screams until he’s out of breath.

•••

“Hyung, is it alright if you return this book to the library for me? I have another meeting with our group and I can't return it, tomorrow’s the due date.” Taehyun requests his hyung. With just the mention of the word ‘library’ he’s already up in his seat.

“Sure, anything for my best friend.” Yeonjun says, taking the book from Taehyun.

“You’re just excited to see Soobin-hyung again.” Taehyun chuckles.

“Maybe, maybe.”

“Aren’t you already having coffee dates together almost everyday?” He asks him, bringing his bag in his room and coming back to the living room again.

“I wouldn’t call it a date…” Yeonjun cleared it out.

They do hang out at the same café still, but it’s far from being called a date when he doesn’t even know if he likes him back. Sometimes it feels like Soobin does like Yeonjun back. But sometimes it also seems like he’s just being a nice friend, like he has always been to him. Yeonjun’s torn between the two, not sure what to do. He wants to make sure that Soobin likes him too before he confesses or even asks him out, yet he doesn’t even have any clue if he does or not.

“Why don’t you ask him out tomorrow?” Taehyun coolly says, preparing his food. “Pretty sure he might like you too.”

“And how are you sure about that?” He doubts his friend.

“He talks about you to Hueningkai, remember? And he’s his best friend, and I’m your best friend. You talk to me about him all the time. If he does so too, then that just means that he likes you.” Taehyun elaborates to him. 

_ He has a point, _ Yeonjun thinks. But he still wants to make sure. He doesn’t want to be the only one falling when the other one has been standing still, far from his reach, after all this time.

“I don’t know, Taehyun-ah.” He sighs, unsure about what his friend has suggested.

“It wouldn’t hurt to at least try.” Taehyun assures him, even though he, himself, hasn’t tried also. Hurting at his own continuous encouragement but pushes it away every time.

“Then I’ll try tomorrow.” Yeonjun finally decides. “Thanks, Taehyun.”

Taehyun smiles back at his smiling hyung who’s too in love and too fond of Soobin, his hyung whom he only wishes happiness for.

•••

Yeonjun’s in front of the library, staring at the book he’s supposed to return for his friend. He doesn’t move, he hasn’t for a while now, still thinking about how he’d ask Soobin out. His shift’s about to end and he’d invite him again to the café, hoping he’d say yes again as if he hasn’t every time he asks him. He’s much more nervous this time since he plans to ask him there and finally turn their daily hangouts to maybe something more.

He finally steps inside, walking up to the counter where he saw Soobin standing. He counts his steps, trying to calm himself down until he finally reaches the counter and looks up. He looks up and sees Soobin. He sees him smiling wide and eyes shining like he’s never seen him before. His eyes full of adoration and Yeonjun believes Taehyun now, that he might like him too.

“Hyung!” Soobin calls but not too loud since they’re inside the library. “Hueningie!”

_ Hueningie? _ Yeonjun turns around and he sees Hueningkai looking at Soobin, holding a coat.

“Soobinie-hyung,” he greets him and faces Yeonjun to greet him too. “Yeonjun-hyung, you’re here too.”

“Yeah, Taehyun asked me to return his book for him since they have a meeting.” Yeonjun said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in that meeting too?” Soobin asks Hueningkai.

“I am, I just passed by to give you this.” He hands him the coat he’s holding. “I know your shift’s about to end and you’re probably going with Yeonjun-hyung on your coffee date so I wanted to give you this. It’s cold outside.”

Soobin chuckles, cheeks flushed. 

“Date?” He looks at Yeonjun and back to Hueningkai. Yeonjun starts blushing too, so he really does talk about him to his friend. “Thanks, Hueningie.”

“You’re welcome, hyung. I’ll go now. Take care.” He steps back and faces Yeonjun, greeting him goodbye too. “Bye, Yeonjun-hyung.”

“Bye,” he waves at him.

“Take care, Kai-ah!” Soobin waves. Hueningkai looks back at him again and smiles, he smiles yet there’s something sad about it.

Soobin looks at Yeonjun, cheeks still pink, and nervously laughs.“Don’t… don’t listen to him. I don’t know why he said that. So that’s Taehyun’s book? Do you have his card?”

“Uh, yeah,” he reaches for the card in his pocket and hands it to Soobin, their hands brushing for a second.

Yeonjun stands and waits as Soobin takes care of the book, his heart beats fast and the air feels awkward, almost like the time they met again at the sports court.

“Done,” Soobin finishes, handing the card back to Yeonjun and placing the book behind the counter.

Yeonjun asks him about going to the café, hesitating for a bit. “Do- do you want to hang out at the café today?”

“Hang out?” Yeonjun nods. “Sure, hyung.”

So Yeonjun waits for a few minutes until Soobin’s shift ends and they walk together to the café. The walk was silent and awkward, making Yeonjun become even more nervous about asking him out.

They arrive at the café and sit at their usual spot, rarely occupied as it’s near the back. It’s somewhat private and quiet there, just what they like. They order their usual and they wait. Soobin reads his book while Yeonjun pretends to scroll through his phone, he repeats what he wants to ask him in his head over and over again until he doesn’t miss a single word anymore.

A few minutes passed and he finally looked up from his phone and looked at Soobin. It’s been months, and his hair used to be blue, until December came and he died it back to black. It’s been months and his dimples still ever-present whenever he talks and he still finds it as adorable as ever. It’s been months since he met him and Soobin’s still breathlessly beautiful in his eyes.

Yeonjun went from wanting to meet him and know his name to becoming his friend, hanging out in a café daily, to this moment, to finally asking him out and hoping he would say yes.

He lowers his phone on his lap and fidgets with it, still nervous to ask him out. He takes a deep breath and gets on with his question.

“Binnie?” He calls for him and Soobin looks up from his book, a smile on his face.

“Yeah, hyung?” Soobin responds.

“Since we don’t have classes tomorrow anymore, do you want to hang out?” He finally asks him, heart wanting to leap out of his chest.

“Just hanging out and also maybe buying some Christmas gifts since it’s almost Christmas. Just the two of us.” Yeonjun adds.

“Just hanging out and buying gifts?” Soobin reiterates, making sure.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun nods.

Soobin thinks about it for a while and looks back at him with a smile. “Sure, hyung. I don’t have anything to do tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Yeonjun smiles.

Yeonjun can breathe easily now. The main character has finally asked the love interest and they said yes. The love interest that they’ve been pining for for months, and tomorrow they’ll finally get to spend time with each other, just the two of them, with a chance for something new.

•••

Yeonjun’s early and he’s waiting at the campus where they decided to meet. He couldn’t get enough sleep last night, too nervous and too excited for the next day. He slept so late yet woke up so early to get ready, dressing himself so stylishly, wanting to impress Soobin even with how he dresses even though Soobin would always be impressed by him no matter what. White turtleneck sweater paired with white pants and his long pale pink coat, and a gray scarf just hanging around his shoulders.

He stands just outside the library and people’s eyes are on him as he stands out. He scrolls through his phone nervously, waiting for Soobin to arrive.

“Hyung!” Soobin calls to him from a distance.

Yeonjun tries to find where he is, looking left and right, until his eyes lands on a pretty boy, pink checkered cardigan on a white shirt, jeans and a pink beret. Yeonjun smiles at him, he looks beautiful, always has been.

“Binnie, you look really great today.” Yeonjun compliments him as soon as he’s near him.

Soobin beams at his compliment, “Thanks, hyung. You look cool too, as always.”

“Should we grab some food first?” Yeonjun asks him.

Soobin nods and they walk to the nearest mall from ther campus. They decided to eat at Soobin’s favorite restaurant, Soobin orders his favorite food and Yeonjun does too. 

They talk and talk and talk, not running out of things to tell each other. Smiling and laughing as they eat, and Yeonjun feels like a main character in a movie like they’re the only two people in this very moment, no one else around them. He’s content with that, content being with his happiness.

They talk about their plans for Christmas, Soobin telling him about what he and his friends’, Hueningkai and Beomgyu plan to do for Christmas eve. He tells him that they plan to just wander around the town all day, going wherever their feet take them.

“How about you and Taehyun, hyung? Are the two of you going home for Christmas?” Soobin curiously asks him, taking a bit of his food.

“We’re not going home, we didn’t really plan a lot of things to do for Christmas. We’re probably just going to watch ‘Home Alone’ movies like we do every year and make gingerbread houses.” Yeonjun happily shares.

“That sounds fun, hyung!” Soobin exclaims. “But I was actually wondering,”

“Yeah?” Yeonjun wonders what Soobin wanted to say.

“If you two want to join us on Christmas eve? Just the five of us going through town together, and maybe we can also make gingerbread houses after? We could watch ‘Home Alone’ too.” Soobin shyly asks him with a smile.

“Sure!” Yeonjun answers in a heartbeat, excited to already spend Christmas eve with him and his friends but then he remembers something. “Oh, but I’ll have to ask Taehyun first.”

“Sure, hyung. I hope he agrees to join, Hueningkai and Beomgyu will be happy to spend Christmas with their friend too.” Soobin smiles.

They spend the next minutes talking about university and projects and Soobin’s experiences with being an assistant librarian.

After eating, they went all around the mall, finding things to buy as Christmas gifts for their friends and family. They would go from one clothing store to another and would walk multiple laps around the department store until they finally decide on what to buy. They spent the remaining time of the day doing just that and enjoying each other’s presence.

While inside a store and Soobin’s busy deciding on what to buy, Yeonjun leaves his side for a while. He goes to the jacket section and picks out a cardigan. He picks out a light blue one, one that fits Soobin just right.

He had always thought that the color blue fits Soobin perfectly, ever since he first saw him with his blue hair. Soobin with the color blue is like the ocean, there’s something quietly beautiful and calming about the ocean, and so is Soobin. Yeonjun looks at him and he feels calm and safe even when he’s like the ocean that’s a bit scary with waves crashing and possibility of drowning. But Yeonjun has already passed the crashing waves and fear of drowning, because he lets himself float on the ocean after falling in deep. He lets the waves take him anywhere because he already feels happy with the ocean and hopeful that he'll be returned back to shore, hopeful that Soobin would feel the same.

Yeonjun bought the cardigan right away and placed it inside one of his shopping bags before Soobin could see it. He comes back to him still deciding on what to buy.

“Have you decided on one yet?” Yeonjun asks him.

“No, I don’t feel like Hueningi or Beomgyu would like any of these.” Soobin faces him “Have you picked anything, hyung?”

“Yeah, I just bought it. We can go to the next store if you want.” Yeonjun suggests.

“Sure, let’s go.” Soobin nods and they exit the store.

They spend the remaining time still picking gifts until they decide that they’ve bought enough. Once they do, they start walking up to the exit then Soobin remembers something.

Soobin gasps, “Wait, hyung, I just remembered something.”

He holds Yeonjun’s hand and speed walks to the store full of plushies. Yeonjun was caught by surprise with Soobin suddenly holding his hand that he doesn’t process where they’re going, his cheeks heating up at the sudden contact.

They arrive inside the store and Soobin tries to find a specific plushie, still holding Yeonjun’s hand and Yeonjun just follows him. Soobin looks around until they stop in front of a shelf full of different kinds of dog plushies.

“Are you getting this for a gift, Binnie?” Yeonjun asks him.

“Yeah, for someone really special to me.” He grabs the corgi plushie, smiling shyly. “He loves corgis.”

Soobin happily tells him, his smile going from ear to ear and his eyes are shining and full of adoration again. The same expression he had when Yeonjun came to the library the day he returned Taehyun’s book and the day he asked him out. Yeonjun remembers the time he told him he loves corgis, he wonders if he remembered.

•••

While Yeonjun and Soobin are in the mall hanging out, Taehyun was also hanging out with his two friends, Hueningkai and Beomgyu, at Beomgyu’s house. They’re watching movies and wrapping gifts they bought in advance. They joke around every now and then, throwing some of the wrappers to each other and wrapping their phones.

“Hey, my phone!” Beomgyu exclaims, trying to see which one from the three wrapped phones are his.

“Guess, hyung.” Hueningkai tells him and Beomgyu glares at both of them.

He tries to feel which one is his and tries to weigh them on his hand, trying to figure out which one weighs like his. He keeps doing that until his phone receives a notification, recognizing it immediately making him find his wrapped phone.

Taehyun and Hueningkai laughed at him when he found it and as he tried his hardest to open it, the wrapped phone was also wrapped in tape.

“What the hell, you wrapped it in tape, my poor phone.” Beomgyu huffs, his two friends laughed harder.

Once he finally unwrapped his phone, he opened the notification he received and was immediately sent to a twitter post. It was Yeonjun’s twitter post, a picture of him and Soobin at the restaurant they ate at.

“Oh, is Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung on a date?” Beomgyu shows them the picture. “That’s Soobin-hyung’s favorite restaurant, right?”

“Oh… right…” Hueningkai who saw the picture goes back to wrapping his gifts. “I guess they are, good for them.”

There was something about how Hueningkai said those words that Taehyun can’t help but notice. He sounded happy and hurt at the same time. Taehyun looks at him and Hueningkai’s already deep in thought, and his face wasn’t as bright anymore. 

That’s when it hit him.

Hueningkai might have liked Soobin, maybe more than as his best friend. That would be the reason why he sounded like that. Taehyun can’t blame him. He can’t blame him when he’s the same as him. He likes Yeonjun too, more than as his best friend too.

Sure he’d always encourage him to talk to Soobin, to see Soobin. He even encouraged him to ask him out, and they did and it was today. He did all of that even when it aches him, even when he wishes that Yeonjun would look at him instead. Because after all he did mean what he said that he only wants his hyung to be happy, and Soobin is the one making him happy.

Hours later and he comes back home to their dorm, Yeonjun’s still not there. He places the gifts he wrapped in his room and took a bath. Just as he finished, Yeonjun finally arrived.

“Welcome back, hyung.” Taehyun greets him.

Yeonjun places down all the things he bought and looks at Taehyun. He looks at him, smiling from ear to ear and eyes full of stars, and Taehyun already knows what’s next.

“Taehyun-ah! I had  **so** much fun today!” Yeonjun cheerfully tells him. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” He smiles the best smile he can fake right now and Yeonjun just squeals.

“He looks so beautiful in a pink cardigan and a pink beret. We ate today too at his favorite restaurant and after that we bought some gifts for Christmas. And I bought him this really beautiful light blue cardigan, it would fit him so well. He would look so beautiful in it too, and when-”

“Breathe, hyung.” Taehyun reminds him and he takes a deep breath and continues.

“When we were about to leave, he held my hand and brought me to a store with plushies. He held my hand, Taehyun-ah!” He exclaims and all that Taehyun can do is giggle at how happy his hyung looks. “He held my hand and bought a corgi plushie. He said it was for someone special to him.”

“You love corgis.” Taehyun remembers. He always has.

“Yeah and I told him that back then. Do you think?” Yeonjun asks him, his eyes full of hope.

And when Yeonjun asks him with those eyes, Taehyun can never say no. He doesn’t want to crush that hope.

“I think so, hyung.” Taehyun assures him and his heart aches. “I think he just said that it’s for someone special to him so he doesn’t have to say that it’s for you. It’s a Christmas gift after all so he might want it as a surprise. But… you already know...”

“That’s fine, I can act surprised.” Yeonjun chuckles.

“Do you want some help with carrying those to your room, hyung?” Taehyun offers a hand.

“Sure.”

So they carried all the bags to Yoenjun’s room. They’re all heavy, Taehyun’s heart is too.

“By the way, I know we’re supposed to watch movies this Christmas eve, but Soobin asked me if we’d like to join them. Him, Hueningkai and Beomgyu.” Yeonjun tells him as he places the bags in his room. “Just go around town, we haven’t really taken some time to look around too after we moved. We can still make gingerbread houses at night. Is it alright if we go?”

Taehyun looks at his hyung’s happy smile. He can’t say no.

“Sure, hyung.”

•••

It’s Christmas eve, Taehyun and Yeonjun wait at the center of the town, just by a statue, for their friends to arrive. Yeonjun, as always, would dress into something cool, still wanting to impress Soobin. And after a while of waiting their friends finally arrive.

“Were you guys waiting long?” Soobin asks them.

“Not that long, me and hyung are fine.” Taehyun responds and Yeonjun nods.

“So where do we plan to go first?” Beomgyu’s turn to ask.

“Let’s go to the food stands first and eat something.” Hueningkai suggests and they all agree.

They all walk to the different stands, trying to see what kind of foods they all sell and finally settle on gamja hotdogs. They each bought a stick, continuing to walk around town to check out some stores and stands that they would like to try next.

They walk and talk about different things. They talk about a game that they all play, asking each other what level they are and what characters they already have. They talk about university and their friend groups and their classes.

“Speaking of,” Beomgyu finishes his food, before continuing to speak. “Did you guys get an invite for the year-end campus party?”

“I think we all did since we’re all students there.” Taehyun nonchalantly says, taking another bite of his food, and the rest of them laugh.

“I was making sure,” Beomgyu pouts. “Anyways, are you guys coming? I bet it’ll be fun as last year. Come to think of it, Yeonjun and Taehyun are new students, right?”

“Yeah, just transferred this year.” Yeonjun replies.

“Do you guys have any plans on coming to the party?” Soobin asks them.

Yeonjun and Taehyun look at each other. 

“Are you going?” They ask at the same time, their friends chuckle at them and so did they.

“Do you wanna go?” Yeonjun asks Taehyun.

“If you’re going, I’m going.” He answers.

“We’re going then.” Yeonjun chuckles.

“Cool then,” Beomgyu cheers. “We’ll get to see the fireworks together.”

_ The fireworks _ , Yeonjun thinks. He looks at Soobin who’s talking to Hueningkai.

_ I want to see the fireworks with Soobin _ , and so he tells his friend.

“I want to see the fireworks with Soobin.” He whispers to Taehyun.

“Well, we’ll see them together.”

“I want to confess to him under the fireworks.” Yeonjun admits, that was what he really wanted to do.

“Oh,” Taehyun blinks. “Well, go for it, hyung. I’m sure he feels the same.”

“You think so?” He asks him, eyes full of hope again.

“Yeah, he’ll give you the corgi, remember?” He reminds him again. The corgi that Soobin bought to give to someone who’s special to him.

“Yeah, I remember.” So Yeonjun waits for the corgi and continues to spend time with his friends.

They went to different stores, tried out different clothes, searched for albums at a music store, played some games at an arcade and had snacks in between.They all had fun enjoying Christmas eve.

Yeonjun hoped that he would be able to spend this day with Soobin a lot too, spend the day close to him. But it didn’t happen. Instead of him, Soobin was spending the day close to Hueningkai.

Yeonjun shouldn’t be bothered, he knows he shouldn’t be because he’s his best friend, it’s natural that he spends the day close with him too just like he is with Taehyun.

But every time he looked at Soobin, he saw his eyes shining again that turned into crescents, full of so much adoration again. The same expression again that he saw at the library when Yeonjun returned Taehyun’s book. But it’s not him he’s looking at, it’s Hueningkai.

And Yeonjun wonders if the corgi is for him.

He’s always running away with Hueningkai and the three of them would always have to catch up. Beomgyu said he’s used to it,that’s how they’ve always been. He holds his hand too and he remembers the time at the mall when he bought the corgi, Soobin held his hand too. He’s seen Soobin hold Taehyun’s and Beomgyu’s hand too and he didn’t feel like this. He didn’t feel like something heavy was dropped on his chest. He only did when Soobin held Hueningkai’s hand, their fingers intertwined, fitting like a puzzle. Soobin holds it tight, not wanting to let go.

And Yeonjun wonders again if the corgi is still for him. So he waits until Christmas.

•••

Christmas has passed, Yeonjun didn’t get the corgi.

It’s finally their year-end party. The party starts at 6 pm and it’s currently 5 pm. Yeonjun looks through his wardrobe, trying to find cool clothes to still impress Soobin. Taehyun waits for him in their living room, already dressed up and ready.

Yeonjun didn’t get the corgi and Taehyun didn’t ask about it. Yeonjun just brushed it off, maybe it was for a family. But then he remembers Soobin’s shining eyes, saying otherwise, and his heart aches a bit more.

Yeonjun still continued the plan to confess to Soobin under the fireworks, his hopes still present.

He finished dressing up after a few minutes, just in time for the party.

“I’m ready now.” He says leaving his room.

“You look cool, hyung.” Taehyun compliments him, getting up from their couch. “Beomgyu-hyung’s waiting for us at the sports court.”

“Thanks, Taehyun-ah.” Yeonjun smiles at him. “We should probably get going now.”

So they left their dorm together and walked to their university.

They arrive after a few minutes of walking and immediately try to look for their friends. They find Beomgyu at the entrance of the sports court.

“Woah, Yeonjun-hyung you look cool!” Beomgyu compliments him.

“Thanks!” Yeonjun thanks him. “Where’s Soobin and Hyuka?”

“Oh, they’ll be here any minute now. They left together a while ago.”

“Oh, okay.” Yeonjun nods. Soobin and Hueningkai are together.

They wait for them, Beomgyu leaves for a while to greet some of his friends, leaving Yeonjun and Taehyhun alone. Yeonjun keeps fidgeting with his phone, nervous about what he’s going to do later, Taehyun notices it.

“Are you okay, hyung?” He asks him.

“Kinda,” he answers. “I still plan to confess later.”

Taehyun smiles, “I really hope it goes well, hyung. Good luck to you later.”

Yeonjun looks at him and smiles back, calming down after hearing his friend cheer for him.

They continue waiting and Beomgyu comes back with Soobin and Hueningkai. Soobin’s wearing a black shirt, dark jeans and long black coat, and Yeonjun’s breathless. He’s still beautiful.

They walk around the campus, there’s different stands again just like on the first day. They try every food there is and play games they pass by. Hours pass and they all have fun. Hours passed but Yeonjun’s still nervous.

It’s 11 pm and they stay at the heart of the campus, drinks in hand, waiting for the clock to strike 12, waiting for the new year to come.

All five of them are there, talking again about life, about university, about their different resolutions and how they’re excited for the new year to come. Beomgyu gets called by a friend and excuses himself.

“Kai-ah, I want to try those foods there. Can you come with me for a while?” Taehyun asks Hueningkai.

“Sure, Tyun-ah.” Hueningkai agrees and looks at Soobin. “We’ll be back in a while, hyung.”

“Sure.”

Taehyun and Hueningkai left, the only people left now are Yeonjun and Soobin.

Yeonjun contemplates if he should confess now. He looks at his watch, 30 minutes more before the clock strikes 12. He looks at Soobin who’s staring at the sky, just admiring the stars. And Yeonjun can’t help but stare at him too, at how beautiful he is, just as beautiful as the day he met him.

“I want to tell you something, hyung.” Soobin suddenly speaks and Yeonjun feels his heart beat faster.

“Y-yeah, what is it?” He asks him.

Soobin looks at him and he looks nervous too. “Hyung, I want to confess.”

And with that, Yeonjun freezes, he doesn’t know what to say. His mind is running in circles, trying to figure out if he should confess right now. His heart beats faster every second and Soobin speaks again.

“I want to confess to Hueningkai.”

Yeonjun feels something heavy drop on his chest again.

“W-what?” Yeonjun asks, wanting to make sure that he heard him right.

“I want to confess to Hueningkai,” Soobin repeats. “I’ve- I’ve always liked him but I’m too scared to tell him because what if I ruin our friendship. We’ve been friends for so long and I’ve liked him for so long. He’s someone really special to me and I don’t want him to look at me differently when I confess to him.”

He has always liked him and that’s when it hits Yeonjun.

Those shining eyes full of adoration were never for him in the first place. It was for Hueningkai. The day he returned the book, he was looking behind him, at Hueningkai. He reiterated the question when he asked him out because he was making sure that it’s not a date and they’re hanging out as friends. The corgi he bought was for Hueningkai. Even when he sang the first day he saw him, his eyes were full of stars because he was looking at Hueningkai. The song was for Hueningkai.

Yeonjun was never floating on the ocean, he’s not even on the ocean in the first place because he never left the shore.

“Oh…” Yeonjun’s voice is soft. He tries his hardest to not let it break.

There was silence between them for a while, Soobin still waited for him to say something.

“Confess to him,” He encourages him. “Confess to him and tell him how you really feel. You have nothing to lose, Binnie. You’ll only regret it if you don’t tell him.”

“Are you sure, hyung?” He asks him, still unsure about it.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun’s voice cracks but hides it with a cough. “He might even like you back. You’ll never know if you don’t confess to him already. Confess to him when he comes back.”

Soobin thinks about it, hesitating for a while until he finally makes up his mind.

“You’re right, hyung. It’s about time too.” Soobin smiles at him. His beautiful dimpled smile and his heart breaks a bit more.

“They’re coming. I hope it goes well, Binnie. Good luck.” Yeonjun smiles back.

“Thanks, hyung.”

They look at Taehyun and Hueningkai who’s coming back. Soobin walks to Hueningkai, he talks to him and they leave, saying goodbye to Taehyun and Yeonjun. Taehyun’s confused so goes to Yeonjun.

“Where are they going? It’s almost midnight,” he looks at his watch. “Did you confess already, hyung?”

He looks at Taehyun and lets out a soft chuckle. “No, I didn’t. I don’t think I’m going to anymore.”

“Why?” Taehyun asks him, still confused.

“The corgi was for Hueningkai.” And with just that Taehyun already understands.

The clock finally strikes twelve and the two of them watch the fireworks together.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Taehyun apologizes to Yeonjun, making him confused.

“For what?”

“I thought Soobin-hyung liked you too so I ended up encouraging you a lot. You always looked so happy with him.” Taehyun looks up at him. “I just wanted you to be happy.” Taehyun admits, looking down at his feet.

Yeonjun looks at him and smiles. “It’s not your fault, I did think he liked me too. I raised my own hopes high. You were just a supportive friend. I will be happy, don’t worry.” He pats his head and they watch the fireworks again.

It turns out that maybe he wasn’t the main character after all, but an extra who just got lucky to be in one of the main character’s movie scenes. He’s just an extra in just another of one of Soobin’s movie scenes in a drama he dreamt of. A drama where he thought he’s the main character with him as his love interest. This wasn’t his drama.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my other fic and i tried really hard with the angst ;-; i hope it was good and i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!^^


End file.
